sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
News global Jan-Apr05
> Global news May-Aug05, 2005 April 19 *WaterAid launched its new Citizens' Action project at the UN Commission for Sustainable Development conference (CSD-13) at the UN headquarters in New York on 12 April. This new inter-agency project aims to empower the citizens of developing countries, especially women, by informing them of their rights to clean water and sanitation and helping them lobby for improvements. WaterAid 15 *The International Parliamentarians' Petition is a petition for democratic oversight of the IMF and World Bank. Members of the public and Civil Society groups can help spread awareness of the petition International Parliamentarians' Petition 12 *Little Answers to World's Biggest Problems - According to a new study by the Canadian Program on Genomics and Global Health at the University of Toronto Joint Centre for Bioethics, a leading international medical ethics think-tank, several nanotechnology applications will help people in developing countries tackle their most urgent problems - extreme poverty and hunger, child mortality, environmental degradation and diseases such as malaria and HIV/AIDS. University of Toronto JCB 7 *Primates On the Brink - New report on 25 most endangered primates shows mankind's closet living relatives under threat around the world. Conservation International 5 *Peak oil idea morphing into conventional wisdom, Venezuela's Electronic News March 30 *"Ecosystem Changes Will Continue to Worsen, Global Development Goals At Risk" - Around 60 percent of the ecosystem services that support life on Earth such as fresh water, capture fisheries, air and water regulation, and the regulation of regional climate, natural hazards and pests are being degraded or used unsustainably. Scientists warn that the harmful consequences of this degradation could grow significantly worse in the next 50 years. ::The Millennium Ecosystem Assessment Synthesis Report, conducted by 1,300 experts from 95 countries, and published 30 March 2005, concludes Any progress achieved in addressing the goals of poverty and hunger eradication, improved health, and environmental protection is unlikely to be sustained if most of the ecosystem services on which humanity relies continue to be degraded. ::Although evidence remains incomplete, there is enough for the experts to warn that the ongoing degradation of 15 of the 24 ecosystem services examined is increasing the likelihood of potentially abrupt changes that will seriously affect human well-being. This includes the emergence of new diseases, sudden changes in water quality, creation of dead zones along the coasts, the collapse of fisheries, and shifts in regional climate. ::The report also reveals that it is the world’s poorest people who suffer most from ecosystem changes. The regions facing significant problems of ecosystem degradation sub-Saharan Africa, Central Asia, some regions in Latin America, and parts of South and Southeast Asia are also facing the greatest challenges in achieving the United Nations’ Millennium Development Goals. ::"Only by valuing all our precious natural and human resources can we hope to build a sustainable future," said Kofi Annan, secretary general of the United Nations in a message launching the reports. http://www.millenniumassessment.org, Wikinews 16 *Global Environment Outlook Year Book 2004/2005 - The United Nations Environment Programme (UNEP) have launched the Global Environment Outlook Year Book 2004/2005. Issues in the Year Book include the impact of climate change on ocean circulation, the changing face of the Earth as seen from space and state of the environment reports from the regions. The publication is available via the UNEP website - (Link here is to an ordinary webpage, PDF download itself is 10.2 Mb) / Recent resources January 26 *Finland ranks first in the world in environmental sustainability out of 146 countries according to the latest Environmental Sustainability Index (ESI) produced by a team of environmental experts at Yale and Columbia Universities.The United States places 45th in the rankings just ahead of the United Kingdom (46), Yale category:Global News